


Dreams

by Truthwritaslies



Category: Being Human
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/pseuds/Truthwritaslies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in here belong to the BBC. I'm just playing with 'em and make no money from this fic.

George dreams.

_George is eight years old again and it's the summer before his older brother dies. Daddy has decided he's more than old enough to be over his fear of swimming, so they're at the lake where James will fall in and drown on the last day before school._

_But for today the sun sparkles off the lake like a movie cliche and James is splashing him and telling him not to be such a weenie. George shivers on the dock, terrified of the water, but even more terrified of the disappointed look in his father's eyes if he doesn't at least try. He wants so badly to be able to fly away, to have the horrible choice taken away from him._

_"George." Says a voice; too high for his father but too low for his brother._

_George looks up and sees Mitchell. The sunlight reflecting off his hair is soft, the water caresses his shoulders as he floats there, arms outstretched as though to catch hold of something precious._

_"C'mon Love, I'll catch you. I'll always catch you." Mitchell says and in the blink of an eye George is 23 again._

_The lake is the same, his father and brother are the same, everything is exactly the same except himself._

_He stares at Mitchell for a moment, then closes his eyes and makes a leap of faith._

Mitchell strokes George's hair and whispers secrets and pledges in his ear. George rolls over and snuggles his face into the junction of Mitchell's neck and shoulder mumbling sleepy nonsense. With a tiny smile Mitchell pulls the blanket up over the two of them and allows himself to drift off with one last promise.

"I'll always catch you."


End file.
